Ciao Bella Nervosa
by iloveromance
Summary: A celebratory party at Cafe Nervosa has everyone in Seattle overjoyed about the return of a local celebrity. But the person closest to him is the one who most resents the attention that it brings. A sequel to "Arrividerci Fair Nervosa" and a Christmas gift to Pat2Trivia4Me.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a Christmas gift for Pat2Trivia4me in thanks for your friendship and support! And once again, thanks to Kristen for the idea for this story, even though it took me a while to come up with an actual storyline!  
**

Café Nervosa was overflowing with patrons, hundreds more than Daphne had ever seen. Inside the small café, there was barely enough room to breathe, let alone move. But no one seemed to notice, for this was perhaps the most important day in Café Nervosa's history. Everywhere she looked, Daphne spotted people she knew, all of them waiting for the guest of honor.

Roz stood near the doorway, flirting shamelessly with a man whom Daphne had never seen before. And Daphne was fairly certain that Roz had only known the man for a total of five minutes.

There were Gil and Noel standing by the barista counter. Gil was most likely shunning Seattle's newest restaurant while Noel was engrossed in an in depth conversation about the latest news of the Star Trek scene. But he made no secret of the glances that he stole at Roz. It seemed that everyone wanted Roz Doyle.

Of course Bebe was there, gloating to everyone she knew about the guest of honor and Daphne had to admit that he was pretty wonderful. For if it weren't for him, she wouldn't have Niles or her precious son David.

As if on cue, two strong arms wrapped around her from behind and a pair of soft lips touched her cheek, trailing kisses down her neck. She grinned and tilted her head to the left, allowing him to continue. "Niles…"

Her body turned and she found herself the recipient of a searing kiss that left no doubt in her mind about his intentions for later that evening.  
"You look beautiful, my love." He said when she drew back, breathless. His comment prompted her to kiss him again. "You're sweet, but I'm hardly beautiful. Me hair is a mess and I really should have worn a different skirt and sweater. What was I thinking?"

"Well, I think that you're stunning and anyone who doesn't agree should call my office immediately and make an appointment because they are most definitely in need of psychiatric counseling."  
Daphne laughed and hugged him tightly. "What would I do without you?"

"I hope you never have to find out, my love."

"Here you are, Daphne."  
Daphne turned to find the Café Nervosa barista holding David in his arms. The baby reached for his mother and Daphne willingly took him into her arms, kissing his soft cheek. "There's my sweet and handsome boy. Thank you for watching him, Taylor."

Taylor blushed. "I don't mind at all, Mrs. Crane. Thanks for letting me hold him. I'd love to stay but Mrs. Nervosa wants me to help her. The guest of honor is here!"

Daphne looked around quickly, her heart racing with excitement. "Oh Niles, can you believe-."  
But her husband was nowhere in sight. Before she could locate her husband, the chatter grew and the crowd parted amid cheers and applause.

"Welcome to Café Nervosa, everyone! I am Mrs. Nervosa!"

More cheers followed, but dissipated when the owner smiled and held up her hand. "Thank you for coming to honor the man who means more to this city and our fair café than he will ever know. It is my great pleasure to welcome back after an absence that was much too long, Dr. Frasier Crane!"


	2. Chapter 2

Daphne's heart swelled and the applause was almost deafening as the popular radio host appeared in the doorway. He had barely set foot in the café when he was surrounded by fans and friends, hugging and kissing him.

Just the sight of her brother-in-law brought tears to Daphne's eyes. She had missed him so much. She tried to go to him, but it was completely impossible. However, just as she was about to give up, she found herself in his arms, the recipient of a warm embrace. Still holding David, Daphne hugged Frasier tightly and kissed him in greeting.

"Hello, Frasier."

"Daphne you look absolutely beautiful!" Frasier exclaimed. "Is this my nephew?" "

"It most certainly is!" Daphne said proudly, smiling when David went willingly into his uncle's arms. The baby giggled with delight at the sight of this man who looked so much like his father.

"Frasier, have you seen Niles?"

Frasier looked at her thoughtfully. "No, as a matter of fact, I haven't. I was really looking forward to seeing him. It's strange how much I've missed him since I moved to San Francisco."

"I wish you hadn't moved."

The words surprised them both and she gasped as her hand flew to her mouth in horror. "Oh Frasier, I'm sorry. I didn't' mean that. I'm so happy for you, I really am. You have a brand new life in a new city. You have a successful radio show that is broadcast all over the country and you're in love! Charlotte is a very lucky woman."

Frasier kissed Daphne's cheek. "Thank you Daphne. I'm a lucky man. And so is Niles."

His comment made Daphne grin. "So, does this mean we'll be hearing wedding bells soon?"

Amazingly Frasier's cheeks flushed. "Oh, Daphne I-."

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Mrs. Nervosa yelled, bringing the crowd to silence. "We are here today to honor Dr. Frasier Crane, a man who over the years has been a loyal patron of Café Nervosa." She paused as the cheers and applause resumed and then died down. "If it weren't for this man, Dr. Frasier Crane's generous donation, Café Nervosa would be just another empty building and my dedicated staff would be unemployed. But thanks to this man's kindness, Café Nervosa thrives for the city and the people of Seattle!"

Once again the cheers and applause echoed throughout the café. Frasier held up his hand and the crowd quieted into hushed whispers.

"Friends, family, loved ones… and dare I say… fans?" There was scattered laughter at his comment and he smiled at the reaction. "But in all seriousness, when my brother and sister in law told me that Café Nervosa was in danger of being shut down, it broke my heart. To think that this place… this quaint, friendly café that has become like a second home to me, would suddenly be gone, was to say the least a devastating thought. And so, I decided to do something about it. Because of you, Seattle, and your kindness and support over the years, it was my great pleasure to return the favor. May Café Nervosa continue to thrive and grow to become the most wonderful establishment in this city!"

He bowed amid hugs, kisses, cheers and applause and Daphne quickly scanned the room. She knew that Niles was extremely proud of his brother. And finally she spotted him.

"Niles!" she called to him. But at closer glance, she realized that he didn't look happy at all. She made an attempt to wade through the crowd to reach him, but he disappeared from sight. And suddenly the worry crept into her chest.

Something was definitely wrong.


End file.
